Wandering Souls
by chohakkailover
Summary: this is hakkaixgojyo. obviously pg-13 for language, alcohol, tobacco, violence and some kissing scenes. gokuxsanzo maybe later THIRD UP PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A Kiss and a Fight

thoughts

A/N: This is my first chappie of my first story, so tell me what ya think! go ahead!

Gojyo smirked, then grinned.

/Heh. Never would I thought I'd be doing this.../

He looked down at the head in his lap, shaking his own head.

/This is really crazy./

The man who had his head placed gently in Gojyo's lap looked up, smiling slightly. "Gojyo..." Gojyo looked down at him and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his own face, stretching at his lips. /No one has made me feel this way before. So warm...as though I have a place where I belong...and someone to love../

"Yeah?" he asked as casually as he could, putting a cigarette to his lips and taking a puff. "What?"

The man made a face at Gojyo. "Gojyo...you need to quit that habit. It'll kill you one day."

"Yeah yeah. You sound too much like a mom. Sheesh. Just give it a rest already." Gojyo's words sounded harsh, but he said it with a grin.

The man continued to grin, smiling the most beautiful smile possible. "I'd hate for you to think of me like that, Gojyo-san. After all we've been through...I'd think you'd have a higher opinion of me."

At this, Gojyo laughed, and the man sat up. "I guess you're right. You know that I love you, and I always will." Gojyo spoke quietly, muttering the words as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other male, burying his face in the man's chest and breathing in the nice scent of aftershave he wore. "I'll always love you..."

"Gah! Stupid monkey! This is all your fault!"

"It is not! Shut up! Stupid pervy kappa! It's YOUR fault, you're the one who hit me!"

"I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't been so damn annoying!"

And that was about the point when violence came into the argument, and both Goku and Gojyo began hitting and kicking each other, angrily grumbling and growling.

Sanzo sat up front, eyebrow twitching in barely concealed rage. The sun shone off his golden hair, and his bright purple eyes flashed in rage. "Can't you two shut your idiotic mouths for even a moment! I can't stand your constant bickering!" The folds of his robe crinkled as the last of his remaining patience snapped, and he quickly whipped out his fan, clashing it down on both Gojyo and Goku's heads, smirking at the results.

Gojyo and Goku sat sullen and silent in the back. Gojyo ran a hair through his long, blood red hair and sighed, narrowing his crimson eyes as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up, puffing in once before leaning back in the rumbling Jeep they were currently travelling in. Goku glared at him, but he just ignored the monkey King, who continued to try and burn a hole with his gaze through the half-demon.

Goku placed a hand on his rumbling stomach, face droopy in unhappiness. His wild brown hair only stood up more from Gojyo rubbing his hands through it, and his puppy, chocolate colored eyes were pierced with sadness. "Saaaaanzo! I'm really, really, REALLY hungry. Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

Sanzo sighed heavily, eye twitching once more. "We just stopped. Two hours ago."

"I know, Sanzo, but that was two hours ago!"

"You can wait."

"Saaaaaaaaanzo! I can't wait! That's the problem!" Goku leaned forward, giving his best I'm-pathetic-please-pity-me look. Sanzo, however, had become oblivious to this certain attack, and completely ignored him, so Goku turned to his last resort-Hakkai.

"Haaaakkaaaai! I'm hungry."

Hakkai smiled slightly, taking a peek back at Goku, who tried his best to look as pathetic as possible. "Sanzo...maybe we should stop and eat. The sun is going to be setting soon anyway."

Sanzo shook his head. "No. Give in to him now and he'll expect to get his way all the time."

Gojyo smirked, also leaning forward to where his head was next to Hakkai's. "Aw. Is the brutal, bloodthirsty killer priest developing maternal instincts? How sweet."

"Say that again, and die."

Hakkai smiled at this now-familiar threat, emerald eyes sparkling happily. His dark brown hair was quite neat and tidy, unlike some of his companions' dishevelled appearance, and his monocle reflected the sun's fading light. "Come on, Sanzo. It won't hurt just this once to stop. Really. There's even a town coming up, so it's not like it's out of the way."

Sanzo shrugged, suddenly disinterested in the whole topic. "Do what you want, then."

And it was decided. They checked into a nice hotel, and the four of them shared two rooms. Unlike usual, however, Goku absolutely and completely refused to sleep with Gojyo (that was normal) but...Sanzo accepted Goku's request to stay with him (not so normal)

"Ha. So I guess we're roomies, huh?''

Gojyo threw his bag down on the ground and flopped on his bed, arms hanging off the side. "Finally. I thought Sanzo would have said no. Oh well." The half-demon lit up another cigarette and exhaled, watching the face Hakkai made with relish.

"Really, Gojyo. You should cut back. Those things will kill you. You...smoke too much." Hakkai frowned, setting his bag down and letting Hakuryu, the little white dragon, fly onto his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me all the time. I'll quit sometime soon..."

Hakkai smiled slightly at this statement. "And you don't have to tell me that every day, either. I know you just say that to make me happy." he sat down quite close to Gojyo on the bed, and Gojyo sat up, smirking.

"Heh. I'd say just about anything to make you happy."

Hakkai felt Gojyo wrap his arm around him and he was pulled closer, which only made the gentle teacher's smile even brighter. "You'd say anything to make me happy, but would you DO anything?"

Gojyo raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Ooh. You're not the one to play like that." he smirked. "That's not to say I don't like it, though." He pushed Hakkai back slightly onto the bed, bent over him. Hakkai looked up with a sweet expression on his face, and Gojyo ran his finger along his shirt front, smiling as well. "When did I start playing for the other team..." he wondered aloud, but the only response he received from Hakkai was his ever-present, sometimes eerie smile.

"Come on, Gojyo. Don't you think we might get caught? Then what? I don't think they're so stupid they haven't realized anything..." Hakkai said quietly, eyes darting to the door as Gojyo bent down toward him, slender strands of red hair dancing on his cheek.

"Hakkai...we don't get a room too often to ourselves. Stop worrying and just enjoy the time we get." he murmured, locking lips with the demon. Hakkai shut his eyes, and far from arguing over the matter with Gojyo, he returned the kiss with one of his own, and Gojyo's lips, hell, his whole BODY tingled in excitement.

"See, Hakkai? There's nothing to worry about. If we start to get too loud...well, that's what the pillows are for."

"Pillows, huh?" a male voice said from the doorway, and the blood froze in Gojyo's veins.

SHIT! He had forgot to lock the door! How could he be so stupid! After all Hakkai's warnings, he had forgot to lock the damn door!

Hakkai's face mirrored Gojyo's horrified look, and they sat up to find Sanzo standing in the doorway.

Sanzo sighed, shaking his head. "Wow. You might as well announce it to the world, leaving the door unlocked like that. Makes me wonder why I have to keep that "secret."

"HEY! I didnt mean to! It was an acci-wait a minute. How did you know?" Gojyo said suspiciously, glaring at Hakkai, who now looked extremely nervous and fidgety.

"About that...when I said earlier that they couldn't be that clueless...I really meant it. I told Sanzo."

Gojyo put a hand to his head. "Hakkai! You TOLD him! Why don't we tell Goku while we're at it; hell, let's scream it from the mountains!"

Sanzo's smirk turned to a scowl. "I can keep a secret, moron. I've known for a month now."

Gojyo's fury once more turned on Hakkai. "That's how long this has been going on!"

Hakkai sweatdropped. "I had to tell someone, Gojyo. I couldn't just keep it to myself-Gojyo!"

Gojyo had stood, grabbing his bag. "On second thought, I think I'd rather share a room with monkey boy. I'd rather not stay with a homo."

Hakkai flinched as though he'd been slapped; each word had cut him like a knife, and he was powerless to stop Gojyo, who slammed the door behind him in frustration. "Gojyo...I'm...sorry." he whispered, lowering his eyes to the ground in sadness.

Well. There ya go. that's my first chapter for my first ever story! try not to flame me, please! I'm doing the best I can, and my brain is already buzzing with new ideas for new chapters...perhaps gokuxsanzo o.o maybe we'll have to see! tune in next time lol.

Ha: This isn't really fun. I'm not...gay.

Chi(me): I know, sweetie. ya love me!

ha sweatdrops Ha: Uh...yeah

Gy: And im NOT gay.

Chi: I know that too! you love my friend, Jessie!

Gy: Maybe I do. I love lots of women. pervy grin


	2. The Sorrow of Blood

Chiharu (Lol which is me the author): Joy! We got good reviews, guys! no flames im so happy lol.

Ha -smiles- Ha: well of course we did. We gave a splendid performance, Gojyo and I did.

Gy -shrugs- Gy: Whatever the hell you say. I had better be getting paid good for this; I'm not some damned homo...

Chi: Uh...-sweatdrops- Youre actually doing this for free. Yeah.

Gy: What? I'm gonna-

Chi-beaming-: On with the story!

still means thought lol. oh, and at the beginning its gojyo with that "man" XD i think we all know who he is...but yeah. its him

and the guy talking about the past, when they were heading west. just so you don't get confused.

Gojyo ran his fingers through the man's hair, his smile growing. "Remember the time we fought?" he questioned gently,

sliding his finger along the other man's cheekbone and falling down along his jawline. The man smiled, emerald eyes reflecting

the bright sun as he laughed. "Do I remember the time we fought? Gojyo, we fought all the time!"

Gojyo frowned, indignant. "Maybe we did, but we didn't fight nearly as much as I did with the other idiots from that rag-

tag bunch of ass-scratchers. I'm actually glad this whole thing's done and over with so I don't have to see their ugly monkey

faces anymore!" The man sat up, pulling away from Gojyo with a teasing grin on his face.

"Really? Bunch of 'monkey faces'? And I bet I was the ugliest one of the bunch."

Gojyo shook his head, exhaling a cloud of smoke from one of his trademark, ever present cigarettes. "I don't think I go

for that kind of thing. I'm not that desperate for love!" he watched, dismayed, as the man reached up and put his cigarette out

on the ground, offering only his smile as an apology.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing! I was smoking that!"

"I know, but I'm not going to kiss you when you're smoking, Gojyo-san..."

This remark brought a grin to the water kappa's face, and he leaned down slightly to receive the other demon's gentle lips

and warm embrace, heart thudding in excitement.

Goku watched Gojyo as he pretended to sleep, confused. /What's he doing back in here? I could have sworn he would

have rather roomed with Hakkai, but all he did was throw his bag at me, then hit me on toppa the head when I asked what

the hell he was doing.../ Goku frowned at this thought, still watching the sleeping water kappa, who was tossing and turning

and mumbling in his sleep. /Stupid Sanzo forced me to sleep with him and took the room with Hakkai...just because those

two want to fight doesn't mean they get ta drag me in with them/ Goku growled slightly, then turned to face the wall to get

awayfrom looking at Gojyo, eyes slowly sliding shut as he fell asleep.

The atmosphere in Jeep the next day was far from pleasant. Hakkai clutched the wheel tightly, biting his lip as he stared

straight ahead, smile flitting across his faceonce or twice at most. Goku had a large bump on his head from Gojyo's hard

knuckles, and all he had done was tell him to scoot over! Sanzo seemed to be the calmest out of the bunch, and that was

saying something. Goku had even noticed this and leaned forward between the seat until his mouth was right next to Sanzo's

ear, but out of the way so that Hakkai and Gojyo didn't hear him. "Um...Sanzo? Have ya noticed that something doesn't

seem...I dunno...right, ya know?"

Sanzo sighed loudly, glaring at Goku for a moment before turning back around. "Shut up and don't let them hear you

talking. It's none of your business, so keep your nose out of it."

"That's not fair!" he whispered loudly, growing agitated. "You guys have done this before!"

"Done what?" Sanzo asked, barely paying any attention to the Monkey King anymore.

"Kept secrets! That's not fair! I tell ya everything, and ya know it!"

Sanzo sighed once more, purple eyes tilted towards the heavens. "Goku...sometimes you can't tell everyone everything

about you. Sometimes you need a thing such as privacy. Besides, I know nothing on the matter." he lied calmly, blinking

once. Goku smiled, naively believing the priest. "Really?" he questioned, smiling slightly. "Ok then." Goku settled back down

in the backseat next to Gojyo, who was scowling and watching the landscape change with every mile they chugged along.

"What're you grinning about, monkey?" Gojyo asked, irritated, and Hakkai glanced back at the redhead before slowly

shaking his head once and returning his attention to the path they were driving on.

"Hey, shut up! I am NOT a monkey!"

"Only a monkey would say that!"

"I- I mean- SHUT UP!"

"Make me, asshole!"

"Fine. I will, jackass! I'll take you out right here, right now!"

"I'd like ta see you try, monkey!"

"That's it!"

Gojyo and Goku began scrabbling in the back, punching and kicking each other as they yelled out insults at the top of

their lungs, some of them quite creative.

Sanzo took the fighting as long as he could before leaning back over the seat and doling out punishment-fan style. "Shut up

or I'll kill you right now!"

Hakkai gripped the wheel tighter, trying to tune everyone out and go to his own happy place, his smile on his face once

more. To anyone who didn't know him well, he looked perfectly content, but there was something about his eyes that

expressed deep sadness over something...hell, over many things; and he stared ahead when Sanzo plopped back down,

putting his fan away deep in his robes. "What's your problem?" Sanzo asked, trying to look (and sound) the part of a

disinterested priest who cared about nothing more than peace, quiet, and maybe a smoke or two. "You're not still mad at

Gojyo, are you?" he asked quieter, so as not to attract the attention of Goku, who was giving (and receiving) the death glare

to (and from) Gojyo.

"Oh?" Hakkai turned to the priest, and after a brief moment his smile came back. "That...incident last night. It meant

nothing to me." he looked away for a moment, and Sanzo frowned slightly.

"Yeah. And you're a bullshitter, too. You never have been able to lie well. At all." Sanzo smirked slightly, putting a

cigarette to his lips and exhaling, shutting his eyes.

"I suppose you're right." Hakkai murmured, smile disappearing as his serious expression returned.

Goku frowned from the back, deep in thought (which quite rarely happens). /Wait a minute...everytime Sanzo lights up,

Hakkai doesn't really say anything. But everytime GOJYO takes a puff, he says somethin' like, "it'll kill you" or "put that

out, it's bad for you". So that means...Sanzo's cigarettes must be tha cheap kind/ Satisfied with this explanation for a thought

that had come out of nowhere, he settled once more into the seat, next to a silent and sullen Gojyo.

/Stupid freakin' Hakkai. Why'd he have ta go and tell that damn, high-and-mighty prick of a priest my secret? Why

couldn't he have just kept it all to himself? It's bad enough I'm turning into a homo, but I don't need everyone to know it! I

have a reputation to uphold/

If looks could kill, the gaze Gojyo gave Hakkai would have burnt through the seat and seared a hole through the back of

his skull. /Moron! Stupid baka! I thought you would have more self-control! Instead you were like some damn schoolgirl

with her new boyfriend...Guess that's what I get for playing on the other team.../

Gojyo folded his arms behind his head and leaned back, pulling out a cigarette and glancing at Hakkai to see his reaction.

He lit it and inhaled as much as possible before exhaling loudly, blowing out a smoke cloud the size of Goku's head.

Unfortunately, doing that caused him to choke on the smoke, and he coughed, sitting forward as he hacked loudly, pounding

on his chest.

"Damn, Gojyo! Some of us don't want to eat smoke all the time!" Goku glared at him, not even caring the kappa was

having a hard time catching his breath.

"Gojyo! Are you alright?"

Upset, Hakkai turned around from the front, the only member of the Sanzo party seemingly worried for the pervert's

health and well-being. Gojyo, eyes watering, answered Hakkai's question with a scowl.

"Why dontcha just turn around and focus on driving, huh? Some of us can take care of ourselves...or would you rather

like to tell everyone I smoke so much I probably have cancer? Why don't we just spread that ALL around like certain other

things, huh?"

Hakkai looked as though he had been slapped across the face, and he turned his attention back to driving, looking like a

sad, whipped puppy dog that was starved for attention. "Ok, Gojyo. Sorry I asked..." he murmured, hurt expression

crossing his face.

"Damn, what's your problem!" Goku peered at Gojyo, curious. "He was just makin' sure you were ok!"

"Yeah, well, he can screw off as far as I'm concerned."

Gojyo enjoyed seeing Hakkai flinch slightly, but for some reason...it made his heart hurt. /Maybe I should just stop while

I'm ahead.../

"Ok then..." Goku raised his eyebrows but didn't comment anymore, not wanting to be caught at the end of the redheaded

demon's odd rage.

"Sonuva-!"

Jeep suddenly spun out of control, and the whole gang was flung to the earth as it transformed back to Hakuryu, cheeping

and screeching, beating its wings frantically.

"What the hell just happened?" Goku wandered aloud, looking around. They were in a clearing, and a large, jumbled

shape loomed slightly ahead, roaring loudly.

"Looks like we have company." Gojyo smirked, whipping out his weapon. "This oughta be fun..."

"I'll say!" a strange voice called out, and the Sanzo party looked up to see three demons standing in front of them, each

armed with a weapon.

"Kougaiji's assasins, I wonder?" Hakkai looked to Sanzo, who only shrugged.

"Kougaiji? Who the hell is that?" One demon asked, sticking a finger into his ear. "We just want yer stuff."

"Guess that answers my question." Hakkai smiled thinly, and the demons clashed.

Each had an opponent to fight excluding Hakkai, who felt odd standing and watching his companions duke it out. Goku

darted and did handstands, merely playing with his adversary as he grinned broadly, teasing and laughing all the while.

Gojyo dipped and weaved away from his attacker, dodging each attack and dealing out blows that weren't fatal, smirking in

superiority. Sanzo was far less accomadating than his fellow fighters, and his expression was of pure annoyance at being

brought out by some minor demon who thought himself to be far more important than what he truly was.

"Hell. That wasn't that bad. Wish they were all like that!" Gojyo exclaimed, finally slaying the demon and wiping his

bloody blade on the grass.

Hakkai's eyes widened in horror as the looming shape that had slipped his mind now came into view, directly behind

Gojyo. It had the form of an enormous lion with razor sharp claws and a hungry, vicious expression in its eyes, craving the

blood of the kappa.

"NO! GOJYO!"

Gojyo turned, looking at Hakkai in surprise. "What the hell is your problem? Didn't like the way I killed that idiot? Well,

too bad!"

"Gojyo!"

The lion-demon announced its presence by emitting an ear-splitting roar, and Gojyo paled, turning as if it took everything

he had just to move a muscle.

/Sonuva...I'm gonna die here. What a way to go.../

"I won't let you die!"

And in the blink of an eye Hakkai was in front of Gojyo, no time to move, to think. To do much of anything, really. Gojyo

watched, as though everything had changed to slow-motion. The claws gleamed in the sunlight...Hakkai stood in front of

him, arms wide and expression determined. And...just like that, it was over.

Gojyo's mouth was opened, but no words could come out as he was powerless to watch the demon cut down Hakkai as

though he were a child, and he could only watch as Hakkai crumpled to the ground, facefirst. The lion laughed like that was

the funniest thing in the world.

"No...NO!"

Screaming in rage, Gojyo whirled his chain and hurled it with all his strength blindly at the large demon, slicing straight

through its neck. The lion was still laughing when his head was seperated from his body, and Gojyo was covered by a spray

of blood when it fell limply to the ground, body collapsing seconds later with a dull boom.

"Die! Die! DIE!"

Gojyo hacked furiously at the lion, chopping it and mincing it as he continued to yell out, stabbing and slicing.

"G-Gojyo!" Goku watched, wide-eyed from a few feet away, amazed. "Gojyo-" he started to go forward, but stopped

when Sanzo put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Let him be, Goku."

"But-"

"Let him be. How did you feel when I was attacked?"

Goku looked down at his feet. "Like...I dunno. Kinda like my world was crashin' in on me, ya know? Like nothing would

ever feel right..." he blushed, embarassed at having said that.

"Well then. You know how Gojyo feels."

Gojyo dropped to his knees, throwing his spear to the side as he flipped Hakkai over. "Hakkai, why'd ya DO that?

Why'd you have to go and be such a moron! WHY?"

Deep slash marks decorated Hakkai's chest, and his clothes were drenched with his blood, and Gojyo pulled him closer

to him, hugging Hakkai's limp body to him as he buried his face in Hakkai's hair. "Why did you have to go and do it!" Gojyo

muttered, hair in his mouth. His eyes were burning, as though he'd cry.

Cry?

/Why do we always get attached to one person/ His heart ached, and he felt like it was going to burst at any moment.

"Damn you, Hakkai! DAMN YOU!"

Chi: Wow. That kinda went...different than what I had expected. Sad, huh? grins evilly but dun worry, i have a few tricks

up my sleeve and I warn you now, expect sanzoxgoku, because its coming lol. I made up my mind. Share the love!

Gy: That was a pretty stupid thing to write.

Chi: -slaps Gojyo with a fan- Was not! Its called, uh...um...help me out here, Hakkai.

Ha: I'm dead. The dead don't give advice.

Chi: Hey! Expect the unexpected with me ok? uh...its...kinda a cliffhanger really. but seriously, dont go anywhere because

this is going to be an all out love fest. 'tis gonna be a grand ould time XD. See ya then!

Gy:-not thrilled- Oh yeah. See ya then.

chi: oh...and if my paragraphs are messed up, sorry but my comp is haywire right now.


	3. Sorrow

Gy: Your endings suck. Hell, all of it sucks.

Chi -angry signs-: it does not! you just don't like being gay!

Gy: That's not it. I'm being truthful!

Ha: I do believe you were right on mark for that one!

Chi beams happilyChi: Thank you, my dear Hakkai-san. Now, on with what you were all surely waiting for.

Gyrolls eyes:I bet they were...

Chi -annoyed and brings out fan-: If you dont shut up, ill kill you off too!

Gy sweatdrops Yes ma'am! On with the story!

The man pushed Gojyo back, and they fell to the ground, landing in a soft pile of raked leaves with a crunch. They rolled

around a bit before getting comfy, and the man snuggled right into the crook of Gojyo's arm, fitting perfectly as though

nobody belonged together but those two. Gojyo complained slightly about the dead leaves getting smashed into his red hair,

but his lover shushed him with gentle words and a brilliant smile. "C'mon, Gojyo! This is fun and you know you're enjoying

it!"

Gojyo fought to keep a grin from his face, but in the end he lost, and he sighed, smiling back. "I guess you're right. The

sun feels good on my skin; it hasn't been this warm for awhile now." Birds chirped in the background behind them, and

people laughing and having a good time blended together to form peaceful, comforting music. Gojyo found himself yawning

deeply, and he placed his head next to the man beside him, eyes shutting. "I...think I'll take a nap."

"Ok, Gojyo-san." the man next to him said happily, and after a short while Gojyo's breathing deepened and slowed

down, and the man grinned, sitting up to admire Gojyo.

"He...looks so peaceful when he's asleep." the male muttered, running his fingers through Gojyo's thick hair, bemused for

some reason. "The color of blood..." he mumured to himself before shaking his head and smiling a sad little smile.

Blood. Blood blood blood blood blood.

Gojyo's fingers were sticky from the blood. Why did it have to coat everything?

And why did it have to be his?

"No!" he kept repeating to himself, stunned at what had happened. Why did it have to happen to him? Why had he been

so stupid? He NEVER should have thrown his life away! He was too good for that...and for someone like Gojyo, someone

who...someone who didn't deserve anyone's death to save himself.

How long Gojyo sat next to Hakkai, he wasn't sure. It could have been hours, or it could have been a few minutes. He

could feel every beat of his heart, and he knew that his heart should never be thumping away when Hakkai's had stopped

for good. It had started to rain, and the drizzle ran down his face and onto Hakkai's, and it thankfully hid whatever tears he

had shed over the fallen demon. "Hakkai...why'd ya do it? I badmouthed you...I criticized you...I yelled at you...and the only

thing you were concerned about was...me. You stupid bastard. That was your mistake."

Gojyo gently set Hakkai onto the dirt, smoothing back some of his hair that had been plastered down on his still face due

to the drizzle. He...looked so pale, face a sickly whitish color that was definitely unhealthy. /'Course it's unhealthy, jackass!

He's dead/ Gojyo winced at the thought of this demon no longer living, and his fists clenched into balls. /He never should

have worried about me! I would have been fine and it doesn't matter! He should have worried about himself/

Gojyo paused, glancing at the body. Had it been him or had Hakkai's eyelids just fluttered slightly? He waited and

waited, but no signs of life appeared on Hakkai's face, and Gojyo sighed heavily, standing and grabbing his spear. "Ya look

like...an angel, Hakkai. Like you're just sleeping. Guess they all do, though..." he shook his head unhappily, and made his

way to the remaining members of the group, expression twisted between a forced smile and grief.

Goku looked up at him, confused. "Uh...arentcha gonna bury him, Gojyo?"

"No. I'm too lazy for that." he said, not looking back at the kid.

The truth was, Gojyo refused to bury him. It...would be like admitting it would happen. There was a part of him that

thought, Hey! This is a bad dream. Don't worry. You'll wake up and this will all just have been a horrifying nightmare, all of

it.

Sanzo frowned, watching as Gojyo stopped and tilted his head toward the sky. /Stupid kappa. Just come out and say

you're sad. You don't have to bottle up your damn emotions. That's what caused all this in the first place./ But Gojyo didn't

seem to hear Sanzo's mental urgings, and he clutched his spear tighter.

"So...does this mean...does this mean..."

Sanzo looked down at Goku, who was struggling to put words together to communicate his thoughts. "Does this mean

what, monkey?"

"Does this mean Hakkai's d-dead?"

"'Fraid so. He shouldn't have taken the hit for that stupid kappa. He-OOF!"

Sanzo was taken surprise by the teen, who flung himself onto Sanzo, hugging him tightly around the middle and burying

his face in the priest's robe folds.

"SANZO! HE'S DEAD!" Goku yelled out, slightly muffled by the fabric, sobbing into Sanzo's clothing.

Sanzo was horrified to find himself blushing, and this time he found himself stuttering. "St-stupid monkey! Ge-get a hold of

yourself! You should have known one of us would die on this crazy-ass mission!"

Goku couldn't seem to get off the fact that one of his companions, the GENTLEST companion who treated him the

kindest, was now growing cold on the ground.

"Saaaanzo!"

"God..." Sanzo sighed. "Get over it! He's dead, so what?" Sanzo spoke as though he didn't care, but his emotions were

hidden, away from the public. Nobody needed to know how he felt about anything, and that was the way he planned to

keep things.

"Hakuryu, come on." Gojyo said quietly, pulling at the dragon.

Hakuryu struggled to fly back to his master, confused as to why he wasn't coming along with them. Why was he lying so

still on the ground? Why wasn't he moving? Why were they leaving him behind?

Each one dealt with the grief of losing their companion differently. Sanzo took over driving Jeep, who seemed distraught

and would barely chug along. Goku had his eyes lowered toward the ground, sighing every once in awhile, and Gojyo

merely stared off blankly, as if nothing in the world could get him to smile or laugh again.

"You're like a bunch of freakin' babies! Get over it!" Sanzo said, looking back at them.

"What! Don't tell me what to do, you goddamn bastard of a priest!" Gojyo's temper was ignited by the priest's casual

words, and he gave him a ferocious glare.

"It may not seem like I cared too much lately, but I did, and at least I have a heart!"

"Do you really think Hakkai would want you to mope after him? I think he's laughing at your sorry asses from hell right

now, thinking he's better off than you guys!"

"In hell?" Goku's eyes looked shiny in unhappiness. "I hope they feed him enough there..."

Sanzo sighed, then jerked the wheel forcefully, sending them all flying out of the Jeep as Hakuryu transformed back to his

dragon state.

"WHOA! What the hell?" Gojyo sat up in the dirt, blinking back the rain, and Hakuryu sneezed.

"Dammit. More demons." Sanzo muttered, pulling out his gun.

"I'm NOT in the mood!" Gojyo said dangerously, flicking his spear out skillfully.

"Let's kill 'em, send them to Hakkai for company!" Goku shouted with a demented grin, leaping into the group of thirty-

some demons with what could only be described as a monkey shriek.

Sanzo continued to fire off rounds from his gun, and Gojyo sliced out while Goku struck down demons with his Nyoi-bo

(sp), frowning.

"Sanzo...this just doesn't feel the same..." Goku murmured, standing in the middle of all the demon corpses, Nyoi-Bo

disappearing as he wiped his bloody hands off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I dunno. Somethin's missin', I guess."

"Like Hakkai?" Gojyo questioned bitterly, glaring at Goku, who looked away.

"Yeah. Guess that's it." the monkey king said quietly.

"Oh really? You...missed...me...?" a tired voice asked, and they whirled.

Hakkai stood behind them, bloody and dirty but most definitely alive.

"HAKKAI!"

"More or less...yes..." Hakkai smiled his familiargrinbefore collapsing forward, eyes shut.

Gojyo ran forward, easily catching the unconscious demon in his arms as a grin crossed his face.

"You stupid bastard..."

And the rain stopped.

Chi: there. how's that for an ending? told ya i had somethin' up my sleeve. I'd never truly kill off my sweet hakkai-san.

Ha -beams- Great. Its good to be alive.

Gy: yeah well its not that great being a fag.

Chi: are you still whining? if you dont shut up, ill pair you with...NI! itll be a threesome! him you and...youre brother!

Gy -pales- Gy: Thats just sick.

Chi -shudders- Chi: Yeah. tell me about it. Rate and review, 'k? this story isnt going to be too long, i have the ending already figured out. i think its kinda...cute lol.

ill put up a new chapter every other day or so...

Ha: Have a nice day! -waves-


	4. Smile

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! This will be the last chapter! ENJOY!

Chi: Weeee! does a bishie dance with first hakkai, then Gojyo I just thought of something. I bet you guys were wondering why i only do this liddle...whatever it is lol

with gojyo and hakkai. the answer is...i dunno. shrugs sorry if ya like goku'n'sanzo better, sorry. i just work better with these two.

Gy: Even though we hate you...

Chi: what did you say!

Gy annoyed- Gy: nothing at all...that wasnt truthful.

Chi: Okay! -beams happily while Hakkai sweatdrops- The end of the story is near...I think XD

Gy: You need serious help...

Chi: I know. and probably medication, but we dont need to go into THAT...lol. Story time lol. (Oh and since someone asked, when Gojyo and the man are talking and doing stuff, this is slightly after their whole "trip" thingy. . sorry if it was confusing.)

Birds chirped sweetly as the sun began to dip slightly in the sky, and the temperatures cooled down, a nice, steady breeze

toying with the young man's hair as he sat next to Gojyo, looking quite protective and sweet as he glanced over at the

sleeping kappa every once in awhile before returning to his book with a grin on his face.

People walked by and smiled at the men, thinking they were just friends, maybe family, but definitely not demon. They

looked too...normal for that. The young male turned a page in his book before stretching and yawning, relaxing once more

on the blanket next to Gojyo, who opened his eyes after feeling the slight movement next to him.

"How did you even drag me along here anyway? This is boring..." Gojyo complained, taking out another cigarette. Before

he could even set it to his lips, his male companion took it from him, breaking it in half before dropping it to the ground.

"HEY! Stop doing that! I need to smoke, dammit!"

"No, you need to stop smoking. I don't want to be around for years after you drop dead from some disease! And as to

how I got you here...I'm quite...persuasive, remember?" the other male's eyes sparkled mischievously, and he winked.

Suddenly, Gojyo remembered just how the other man lured him to the park, and it brought a pleasant expression to his

face.

"Oh. That's right. That was nice, this morning. Didn't know you could even DO that..."

The other man smiled, returning his attention to his book. "I can do a lot of things you don't know about..."

Gojyo leaned forward, placing his hand firmly down on the book, blocking the words. "Really now? Well then...why don't

you show me what you can do? If I can't smoke right now...you can't read."

The man grinned as Gojyo pushed him to the ground. "Fair enough..." he murmured out before their lips became

intertwined.

Hakkai remembered.

The cold slice of steel as it had ripped through his flesh.

The starburst of pain that had flashed through his body; how it had felt like he was completely on fire and burning alive in

the pain.

He vaguey remembered slamming into the ground, and then it had all become fuzzy after that point. Someone might have

been yelling his name...he hadn't heard.

There had been bright light all around him, and he had heard Kanan's (Chi:Sorry...cant spell her name correctly -bows-)

voice, but he couldn't make out the words.

He...was almost certain he had died, and yet there was still that part of him, deep down, that thought that couldn't possibly

be right. Bright light? That had to be a creation from his own mind; if he had truly died he certainly wouldn't be going to

heaven.

He'd be going straight to hell.

That word...that place...didn't really bother him. It was payment for all the sins he had commited while alive, and if that

was his punishment, his just and rightfully earned punishment, then so be it.

No...he wasn't worried about that place.

He was worried about people suffering for his actions. Well, more specifically, the people around him he cared about.

Goku, Sanzo...and Gojyo.

Gojyo...

He had to admit it. He had been frightened. He had come to on the cold, hard, wet ground...only to discover he was

completely alone!

They had abandoned him!

So Hakkai had stopped to collect some chi and repair the wounds as best he could before staggering off after the deep

Jeep tire tracks, weary and wounded. Good thing the little dragon had been going slow in his grief...or else he never would

have caught up with them.

He had...lived.

"Hakkai! Hakkai! Get up!"

"HAKKAI! ARE-YOU-HUN-GRY!"

There was the sound of a smack, and a loud yelp.

"Baka! He's not deaf, just unconscious!"

Hakkai slowly blinked, then opened his eyes in confusion.

Gojyo and Goku were bent over him, and just in the background stood Sanzo, arms crossed and looking the picture of

indifference.

"Oh. Hello...everyone." he grinned up at them, and reached for his monocle when he noticed they were hazy and blurred.

Gojyo supplied the small glass piece, and with a murmured "thank you" Hakkai slipped it on and ran a hand through his

hair.

"I...guess you guys don't hate me completely!" he said with a laugh, although his gaze was focused solely on Gojyo.

"Of course we don't hate you, jackass! If we hated you we would have dumped your sorry ass a few miles back!" Gojyo

replied with a grin.

"Did you go to hell, Hakkai? Did they have food there?" Goku asked in curiosity, sitting down on the hotel bed Hakkai

was currently occupying.

"I...don't think so. I just blacked out."

"BAKA!" Sanzo said from the back, giving Gojyo a menacing stare. "You didn't even check if he had a heartbeat! You're

more of a moron than I thought you were!"

"And that's pretty bad!" Goku said in hushed amazement, earning a scowl from Gojyo.

"Hey! So sue me! I forgot to check, god! I was kind of...distracted..." he mumbled, looking away.

"Distraught is more like it. You were so UPSET that you had lost your wuuuver!" Sanzo said in a mocking, babyish voice,

and Gojyo blanched before growing furious.

"At least I don't take advantage of monkeys and grope them when they're sad!"

Sanzo's face turned a funny shade of purple.

"I-I-I DID NOT! He latched onto me because he's a baka!"

"I am not a baka!" Goku complained in a whiny voice. "I was upset, dammit! Unlike the rest of you, I wasn't happy

Hakkai died. I'd care if any of you died. Except you, Gojyo. You can die."

"That's it. I'm gonna wring your liddle neck!"

Hakkai smiled, watching everyone fight around him. Just like clockwork, they argued. It was strangely comforting, really.

It...gave off a faint sense of security for some odd reason.

"OW! OWOWOOOOW! That's my goddamn leg! I have to use that, you freakin' monkey!"

"Don't call me a monkey!"

"You're a diseased, filthy, ugly, stupid MONKEY!"

"Yeah well you're an ugly, stupid, retarded, cheating, perverted KAPPA!"

Goku and Gojyo continued to throw out insults and blows until Sanzo seperated them with the slap of his all-mighty fan,

roaring at them to shut up and die, and Hakkai sat there, beaming as he watched.

"Obviously having you guys stay in the same room would keep me up all night-" Sanzo began, but was quickly interupted

by Gojyo, who picked the wrong thing to say to the already annoyed priest.

"Damn right it would. You probably get all hot and bothered when you see how sexy I am." Gojyo said, and had to dive

quickly to avoid being struck by several bullets fired at him in rage.

"Which is why I'll stay with Goku." Sanzo said, and Goku clapped his hands happily, missing Gojyo, whose loud cough

sounded strangely like the word ra aape.

"YAY! FOOOOD!" Goku called out happily, evacuating the room with Sanzo close behind.

Hakkai looked up, serious. "Gojyo, I-"

The gentle demon was nearly bowled over by the kappa, who hugged him so tightly Hakkai thought a few ribs had been

crushed in the process. "G-Gojyo!" his expression softened into a smile as Gojyo placed his red head on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Hakkai! You-I-I'm glad you're alive!''

Hakkai grinned. "I'm glad I'm alive, too. Hell would be pretty boring if I didn't get to hear you and Goku fight or Sanzo tell

someone to die."

Gojyo smirked, sitting cross-legged next to the former sensei. "Why do you always have such a nice personality?"

Hakkai was taken aback by the question that came out of the blue, but he continued to smile nevertheless. "I'm...I'm not

aware that I did."

"Oh, but you do." Gojyo said, voice lowering slightly, and Hakkai's eyes lit up.

"Here?"

"Where else? Unless you want to out in the rain...''

"Gojyo...remember what happened last time?"

"So what. The priest caught us; he already knew."

Hakkai lowered his head, a few strands of his dark hair falling into his beautiful grass-green eyes. "I'm sorry, Gojyo."

"Nah. I'm over that now. Let's just move on and try not to get so irritated over the smaller things..."

The other demon nodded as the kappa nearly attacked him in his happiness, pressing his lips to Hakkai's. After a minute

or so of pushing and kicking at the covers, Hakkai gasped slightly, sitting up with his hand over his ribs.

Gojyo looked nervous, and he sat up as well. "Are you ok? Did I...hurt you?"

"No. It's just...that wound I received earlier."

The light in Gojyo's eyes faded, and he stood up, brushing his hands. "Too soon then...alright. See ya a little later then-"

"No! Please...don't go!"

Gojyo stopped in his tracks when Hakkai reached out, grabbing the perverted demon's wrist. "I'll...be fine, Gojyo-san. I

can do this...we can do this."

"Alright..." Gojyo hesitated for a moment. "But if...if anything hurts, stop, ok?"

Hakkai nodded, but he had no plans of stopping.

Goku stood near a large shelf filled to the top with food, and he looked longingly up to the top shelf, where a bag of meat

buns sat. Leaping up into the air and waving his arms, he tried three or four times to snag the bag of food, but each time he

came down empty handed. He sighed, mouth watering at the sight of food, and he whined as he thought he would never be

able to taste the delicious meat. (Chi:XD bad perverted mind i have XD!)

"Hn. Little monkey can't reach?"

Goku whirled to see Sanzo directly behind him, arms folded. "Sanzo! You can get the meat buns for me...can't you?"

Sanzo paused to think. "Can I get the meat buns? Yes. WILL I get the meat buns...?"

"Saaaaanzo! Pleeeeease! I'm starving!"

Sanzo sighed, remembering all the times when Goku begged like this, he had slapped him and said no. But now...

He liked doing things for this little monkey, strange enough. Maybe he had been around the perverted kappa too much,

and Gojyo's stupidity had rubbed off onto him...

Sanzo purposely stood directly behind Goku, pushing against him roughly to get the meat buns on the top shelf, and

Goku's eyes went wide.

Sanzo was so...warm.

"There you go...Goku."

The Monkey King took the meat buns gratefully, and looked at them, then Sanzo in amazement. "You...you didn't call me

"monkey" for once." he said with a beautfiul grin, and Sanzo's face began to twitch, as though it were trying to...smile?

Hell no!

And yet...standing there, clutching the meat buns as though they were the greatest gift in the world, with the happiness

splashed across his teenage face...he looked...

Adorable?

Sanzo's eyelids twitched.

"Sanzo...your eyes're really pretty when you're not hittin' me or yellin' at me...or mad at me."

Goku smiled up at him, and Sanzo could no longer hold back what he had been trying to stop for a long time.

"Goku..."

Goku was caught by surprise by the priest, who cupped the younger man's face in his head and kissed him gently, then

more forcefully with each passing second.

Goku's eyes widened, and he dropped the meat buns, yet neither of them seemed to notice.

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo was taken aback when Goku threw his arms around him, burying his face in the priest's voluminous robes.

"I love you, Sanzo."

Sanzo hesitated, then sighed, ruffling the Monkey King's hair affectionately, giving him an extremely rare smile.

"I...love you too, Goku."

Hakkai and Gojyo, finished with their little romp (Chi: I shall go no farther due to rating. lol. take it as you will .), had

decided to wander off into the dining area, positive that everyone else would be asleep at this hour. Both shirtless, they

padded quietly down the hall, not wanting to attract any unneeded attention. Gojyo, now suddenly over his shyness, had his

arm draped lovingly over Hakkai, running his fingers through the slightly shorter demon's hair as they walked down the

hallway.

"Think they'll have any food, 'Kai?"

Hakkai grinned up at Gojyo, catching a quick kiss before shrugging. "I don't know. Doesn't matter, does it? It's a nice

night out...if there's no food left...we can look at the stars."

"Gah. You're too romantic. It's...charming, I suppose." Gojyo said, bending down to nibble around the other demon's

power limiters with relish.

Hakkai stopped suddenly, nearly throwing Gojyo forward since he was leaning heavily on Hakkai, not paying any

attention as to where he was headed.

"Hey! What the hell-!"

"Shh! Listen!" Hakkai said sharply, putting a finger to Gojyo's lips, and Gojyo responded by nibbling on that as well, but

he stopped when a few certain words reached his ears.

"I love you, Sanzo."

A pause.

"I...love you too, Goku."

"BUSTED!" Gojyo practically shrieked, leaping around the corner to confront Sanzo and Goku, who nearly leapt out of

their skins in shock.

"Oh damn." Sanzo said, caught in a compromising pose with his lips too near to Goku's.

Hakkai sweatdropped, and Goku turned apple red.

"Sanzo! What are we going to do! They caught us! GOJYO IS GOING TO MAKE FUN OF ME!" Goku panicked

near the end, and Gojyo laughed.

"Damn right I'm going to make fun of you, you twisted monkey faggot!"

Sanzo glared at Gojyo. "I do believe you are in the same position we are, so I wouldn't be talking!"

"Am not! I'm not gay!"

"Yes, YOU ARE!"

Hakkai stepped between the two, grinning. "Now now. Yes. We are, Sanzo. Gojyo and I are...together."

Gojyo threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "Can't you lie just ONCE!"

"But...what does it matter? Who cares as long as we love each other?"

Goku looked up, and his face slowly turned back to the normal color. "I...guess Hakkai's right. It...doesn't matter."

He hugged Sanzo once more, and the priest couldn't help but blush and look slightly agitated, and Hakkai smiled at

Gojyo.

"Well, Gojyo-san? Do you agree with me?"

"How could I not?" Gojyo said, shaking his head and grinning as he pulled the demon close to him.

They pulled away, and Gojyo smiled, wiping his lips. "Remember when we caught Sanzo and Goku in the act...Hakkai?"

Hakkai (the mystery man in case any of you got...confused XD)laughed. "Do you remember what Goku and Sanzo

looked like? Poor guys. They should have been more open...we should have been more open."

Gojyo shrugged, pulling Hakkai onto him. "What does it matter anyway? We are now, so that's all that matters..." Gojyo

was about to lock lips with his love once more when gunshots rang out, and bullets passed dangerously close to his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Both Gojyo and Hakkai sat up quickly, and heard deep laughter.

"You're in my spot, baka. I was just telling you to move!"

Sanzo and Goku stood over them, holding hands, and Gojyo glared at both of them.

"I don't see your names on the ground!"

"MOVE!"

Hakkai pulled Gojyo out of the way to avoid fighting, and they scootched (sp) over on the blanket to make room for the

Monkey King and the priest, who sat down together. "So...picnic, huh?" Hakkai questioned, noticing the basket Goku was

carrying on his arm, and Sanzo nodded.

"Yep! Sanzo said we could have a picnic, and he said we had to bring sandwiches for even you, Gojyo. But he wouldn't

let me eat them..." Goku looked crestfallen for a moment, but then he grinned, producing sandwiches.

Each ate their own sandwich, Hakkai leaning on Gojyo and Goku actually in Sanzo's lap, and the sun shone brightly down

on them as the birds sang happily. They were reunited for the first time after completing the mission, and they all seemed

relatively at peace.

"I love Sanzo!" Goku declared proudly.

"Yeah well I love you, stupid little monkey!" Sanzo said with a smirk, giving Goku a noogie.

Hakkai smiled, not needing to use words to express how he felt. Gojyo, however, took Goku's declaration as

competition, and glared at him.

"Yeah well...I love Hakkai more than you love Sanzo."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

And it was said on the crisp air you could hear the hollow THWACKS! of the fan almost a mile away.

Chi: NO! My story...its done! GAH! I wonder how many people will enjoy it! -sobs-

Ha:-comforting chi-There there. Everything will be ok. you can always write another story. a yaoi story.

chi's eyes light up- Chi: thats right! thank you thank you THANK YOU Hakkai! -huggles hakkai, who blushes-

Gy: Gee. Thanks Hakkai. Thanks for opening your big mouth.

Ha: You're welcome.

Well. Like i said, this was the last chapter. its...uh...LONGER lol. but i didnt want to do a whole other chapter so...yeah. i tried to tie it up at the end a very schmaltzy way XD. i think my next one will involve the death of my bishie! (ha pales at the thought) gah i have to do tragedy, happy endings make me very...unsettled. see ya next story time then, ja mata ne! hope you enjoyed it, it was fun writing my first story! bows with hakkai I shall be doing another story as soon as possible...so ill see ya then!


End file.
